


Never Saw it Coming

by stephmcx



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Episode Related, Episode: s03e06 Cascading Failures, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, POV Outsider, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmcx/pseuds/stephmcx
Summary: Mickey had always been soft as far as Terry remembers.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Never Saw it Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html) and specifically this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9364016#cmt9364016):
>
>> any, any childhood-friends-to-enemies(-to-lovers), outsider pov
> 
> (Technically, this turned out to be four sentences instead of three. I know.) 

Mickey had always been soft as far as Terry remembers, not that he had paid all that much attention back in the day, when childcare had rightfully been a woman's job, but he had, on occasion, brought the kids home in the evening and and while he usually was proud to find Iggy and Joey fighting the other neighborhood kids, he distinctly remembers finding Mickey right among the bunch of no good Gallagher brats every. single. time.

Terry remembers how he'd been relieved when Mickey grew older, that he had toughened up, that he had chosen to be the brains to Iggy and Joey's brawns, that he had started claiming his place in the neighborhood, building a reputation as a true Milkovich by taking what he wanted and brute force if necessary, or going after the red-headed Gallagher kid with a baseball bat to defend his sister's honor.

That's why it's the weirdest mixture of _never-saw-this-coming_ and _knew-all-along-there-was-something-wrong-with-this-kid_ when he finds them fucking, Mickey and the red-head, right in the middle of his living room, and the anger is sudden, the hate vicious when Terry pulls out his gun and starts to throw punches, not caring if he pistol-whips Mickey or his fag friend, he's determined to beat the gay out of 'em—

Little does he know it won't work and that a few years down the road they'll not just be sickenly in love but happily fucking married, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: [stephmcx](http://stephmcx.tumblr.com).  
> Come say hi, if you like!


End file.
